Bones
by bakusuki
Summary: Bryan swears blind for his hatred of Garland after what Garland done to Tala, he also swears that in some way, shape or form, he is going to get his revenge, and hurt Garland too. Set during the events of BEGA/G Revolution.


Somehow a post I made on Tumblr, sparked up the inspiration for this fic, because apparently I'm all for violence and Bryan beating the daylights out of Garland, so why not? Plus I just do not like Garland's character at all, and I don't know... Found him completely pointless within the third season - but that's just my opinion ad you're entitled to think whatever the hell you want about him. If you like Garland, you probably shouldn't read this, but if you do decide to read this, **don't flame it**.

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Beyblade, or anything to do with it - this means it's creation, writing/drawing, the entire works - and I am certainly not claiming to have any rights to it. All rights are reserved for its creator. The idea however, is mine, and the writing of said idea, is also mine. All mine I tell you. I should probably also tell you that if you've read: He'll wake up, you'll understand a lot of what's going on in here, but it's pretty much focused around the Tala/Garland incident, and I'm not buying into the bullshit that Spencer and Bryan were not at his bedside wreaking as much havoc as humanely possible._

As I say and will continue to say - your views and reviews mean the entire world to me, and they really do keep me doing what I love doing. So, if you've got any time for a review, man, that would totally be appreciated, but never feel pressured to write anything if you simply can't, or do not want too. Your views still mean absolutely everything to me, **and I thank you so much for reading it**. - Ellis.

* * *

" _I'm going to kill him._ " It's a seething promise, spoken between gritted teeth - teeth that are gritted so tightly together, he can feel the ache surging throughout his jaw. The threat for his jaw to snap hangs above him like a noose, and he loosens his grip to look towards his stilled team captain. He knows very well that if Tala was awake during this moment in time then Bryan would have just earned himself an hours worth of a lecture as to why it wasn't worth it, and that defeating someone in a beybattle was a sweeter revenge and a greater humiliation for the loser. That was great and everything, and to some extent - Bryan would have agreed, but this... This was more than that. This was making someone pay for they had done to Tala, _his team captain, his friend, his brother_ \- this was something more. This was executing the thought of someone daring to take Tala away from them, and even though Bryan won't admit to it, he can't bare the thought of losing Tala. Neither can Spencer.

"It isn't worth it, Bryan." Spencer finally responds - just as expected - attempting to be the voice of reason when Bryan needed it most, but also because Tala wasn't awake to give him an earful on the objective of: _not being a complete and utter raving lunatic_. He's not a raving lunatic, he's just loyal and can't bear the thought of Garland thinking that he's got away so easily with harming one of Bryan's own. He hadn't noticed just how tight his fists had been curled up into tight balls, so tight in fact, that blunt nails were driving themselves into ones epidermis, threatening to pick at the surface, thus bruising it. In his moment of frustration, crimson had risen to the surface, in the efforts of soothing the intrusion, and Bryan suddenly loosens his fists and drops them into his lap. This is ridiculous... No, this is bullshit. Bryan can't bear this, and Spencer knows that. He can see it within the very way that Bryan conducts himself, the way in which his fingers flex, and his fists coil and then uncoil - with the threat of lashing out weaving into his flesh.

"Whatever you say." Comes Bryan's response, short and cut from glass - sharp with rigid edges, threatening to cut flesh. He notes that there is concern woven into Spencer's features - one that has been all too common over the last few days, and a look that was almost taught to him by Tala. After their release from Balkov, Tala had made it a promise to secure that each of them understood that it was okay to be human, and from that, Spencer had broken away from the clutches of Balkov's hold. Bryan is still one that you could claim 'requires a little more intervention', he holds onto his anger, embeds it into his fists and wears it like a second skin, he uses it as a defence, a mechanism to stray from all human qualities. But Gods, whilst Bryan is claiming that he's anything but worthy of human qualities, he finds his attention twisting back towards his captain - entirely still and... Doing nothing. He isn't giving them laps to do, or running the laps with them, or enjoying their morning routines, he isn't smiling nor being sarcastic when the right time calls - he's just still. Bryan assumes that Tala is nothing more than the shell of the boy that he was before, and imagines that this is what it must feel like to lose someone. He's lost others before, before Balkov and the Abbey, before Tala, Spencer and Ian, before Kai, before all of this, and none of those losses seem to suffocate one to the extent that losing Tala does.

He said nothing further on the matter, because no matter what he said, no matter in which way he attempted to touch down upon the subject, Bryan was always going to be reminded that Spencer Tala were so much more human and better than him, and: _it wasn't worth it_. So he stands and offers Spencer a last look before he leaves the room. That's fine and dandy and everything, but even Bryan knows that Spencer doesn't fully believe that it isn't worth it - no matter how much Spencer tells him otherwise. He's known Spencer long enough to know that the very thought of Garland getting away from this? Unscathed? Bothers him almost as much as it bothers Bryan. He recalls how they'd broke the matter to Ian, or more along the lines that Ian had already found out, because apparently the news of the a fallen Russian captain travels fast, but he'd ached for Bryan to decline its truth and say otherwise. Bryan had simply stated that they'd be staying in Japan for a little while longer, and that arose a bunch of questions that Spencer was quick to answer. Apparently, it had just been safer for them all if they'd told Ian the truth straight away rather than denying to confirm something that he'd already known. Truth be told, Bryan had though he had a quick temper, but Ian's had flared up in seconds, and under the span of a minute, Bryan had heard over 40 different variations of cuss words for Garland, as well as overhearing at least 15 different ways that Ian would inflict so much pain on Garland and make him regret even daring to look at Tala, never mind hurt him. Spencer had even said: for a small guy - he's got a temper, and Bryan had replied: _the smaller ones get angry the fastest - that's why you're never angry!_

He'd not realised just how long he'd been stood outside of the room, as two nurses had attempted to question him, starting their inquiry with 'sir', and earning not even a glare from him, it wasn't until he heard the opening and closing of the door behind him, that Bryan actually came crashing back down into his reality. He hadn't needed to turn to know that Spencer had come out from the room and was standing behind him. He also didn't need to turn within his position to know that Spencer was eyeing him with that same pathetic gaze of concern, and for God sake stop being concerned about Bryan - _don't care about him_ , care about Tala. He knows that in the long run, Spencer means well, he always means well - he's always looking out for the others, he's always been one step ahead of his time, always been that little bit more human, that little bit more kinder and genuine. **He's always been that bit more than Bryan**.

"I don't need y'er babysitting, Spencer. I can look after myself." His response is dry, but dangerous - when isn't anything with Bryan dangerous?

"It's not _you_ that I'm concerned about." Spencer responds, coming aside of Bryan, and he needn't say anything else. Bryan had heard it within the way that Spencer had spoken, felt it within the very way that Spencer conducted himself.

" _I really don't see what you're getting at_." Coy smile wraps itself amongst lips - just as dangerous as it is pretty upon him. He needn't say anything else, neither of them need too. In this moment, Bryan is like an open book to Spencer, or at least, one that was already left open for Spencer to read. Spencer almost wants to state that this is a life or death situation, and that if Bryan had his way, he would kill Garland - he's surprised that Bryan lasted this long without announcing the twenty different ways to kill someone and then dispose of the evidence. The fact that it doesn't even surprise Spencer, that at some point that has been a thought for Bryan, doesn't even serve as worrying. He just knows him well enough, and Bryan knows where the hell his loyalties lie.

* * *

The roar of the crowd is magnificent, even if the crowd jeers for Garland and few have their loyalties for Tyson, but then Bryan has always been a fan of the crowds that split, rather than follow a simple herd. He always said that it add more excitement and develops the drive to want to win and prove themselves as _anything_ other than a mere human. Greyed hue dances through the crowd, some fans stand, and some sit, regardless their declaring their love for either side and Bryan almost rolls his eyes at how ridiculous they sound.

"It's a sport. People are going to cheer. Didn't you cheer for something once?"

"I usually cheered when someone had broken their nose, but that's a different matter." _Don't call me out on my bullshit, Spencer_. He doesn't need to say anything, or even look within Spencer's direction, he can already tell that Spencer is giving Bryan a testing look, and yes, Bryan is attempting to test Spencer. Bryan leans more so against the railing, arms folded over it, with fingers adrift within the atmosphere, whilst sharp eye note the back of Garland - he looks like a mere ant from where Bryan is standing. Small, helpless and hopeless, and if anything - easier to be crushed. Easier to crack and bend, easier to bleed. He squints a little at the thought, and ponders on how many knocks he can give the guy before someone intervenes on the matter - preferably enough to keep him down. Spencer remains aside of him, heavy arms folded across himself, and like him - staring down towards the main event. At some point Spencer had pointed out that this was hopeless, and the pair looked like your casual pair of imbeciles who'd forgotten how to battle, and only knew how to dance, and frankly, Bryan was appalled that this was Tyson's promise, and this was all Tala got in return. Bryan notes that his own nose crinkles within a sense of distaste, at least when Kai fought, he actually brought Brooklyn to his knees; at least he did something. Garland's still walking, still breathing, still existence in this sense of glory, and Tala is hopeless and dulling out his colour within the bland hospital bed - Tala deserves more than that. _Tala has always deserved more than that_.

"He's... _Still breathing_." Gritted teeth, and tightened fists and Bryan lurches back from the railing. He's reeling, and Spencer imagines that if this was a cartoon show - he'd be able to physically see the steam pouring from Bryan's ears. He waits for a few moments, watches the scenario before him, the blur of Tyson as he makes his way back towards his friends, and Spencer has to resist the small want to smile, but gods, it's threatening, and he can feel it creeping upon the cracks... Okay, so Tyson didn't bring Garland to his knees nor did he destroy him in the ways that Bryan would have wanted, but he lasted this long to finish the job, and that's... _Something_. Tala would be proud, even if it was just an essence of it, it was something, and perhaps... In Spencer's eyes, Tyson had become somewhat worthy of that notion. He doesn't for too much longer, after he notes that Bryan has long since left the scene, and honestly? Spencer needs to keep this guy on a leash or something.

* * *

He imagines that this is what it looks like when two sides go to war - bloodthirsty within the want of revenge thrumming through them - except Bryan's on the winning side, and he can't promise that he'll be all too fair on Garland. Truth is, he wonders if he recognises him - he ruined his and Spencer's blades, and if that wasn't enough to fuel the frenzy storm that danced within Bryan, then hurting Tala was certainly enough. Actually, he wondered if Garland even regretted what he did, or if it was something worth a second glance - _I'll show him what's worthy of a second glance_. He'd half expected Garland to be gawping amongst the rest of his team, congratulating him on at least coming out of the battle alive, rather than in a God damn coma, but then where is the excitement of really getting under the skin of the boy? Where's the real amusement of watching him curl in upon himself, when he realises that death is due, and he's here to collect. He doesn't even think twice, scrap that - he never thought once about the consequences - and he didn't need to think a third, nor fourth time, and he certainly wouldn't re-evaluate the matter either... _He just swung_.

He placed so much force into the tightening of his fist, and into the swing, that Bryan was certain he'd heard a sharp pop sound from his own wrist, but he didn't even give it so much as a second glance, never mind a second thought. All he knew was that one punch wasn't enough, it would never be enough for what Garland had put Tala through. _It wasn't enough_. He provides a full bodied blow, a swing that allow his hips to twist within the movement, thus creating a larger impact the second, the third and fourth time that he'd collided. He had imagined that it would have taken from Garland to receive this response from Bryan, maybe a sly look, or a comment, or just... He didn't even have to so much as look in Bryan's direction, and the mere thought of Tala attached to beating machines and wires was enough to send Bryan into a frenzy. He'd been calm on the matter for too long, with people expecting him to merely sit by Tala's bedside and do nothing? No. Don't ask that of him, don't ever expect nor ask Bryan to just accept someone hurting his teammates, _his God damn brothers, his family for goodness sake_ \- they're all he's got left. Don't expect Bryan to just take this, when Bryan knows that if this was the other way around, it wouldn't be: _not worth it_ , to Tala - he'd fight wars for the sake of his teammates, and Bryan will sure as hell do the same for him. **Don't expect that of him**.

He took a moment to step back, grey eyes surveying the light trauma that danced around the span of his knuckles, the raw red colouring that had started to dust across flesh - that'll bruise, not that he cares all that much. He surveys the scenario, and it plays over and over, and even though it does so, it just doesn't seem enough to quench this thirst for bloodshed... Though Garland has clearly shed enough. _How many pints of blood did Ian say the human body held again?_ Never mind, may as well spill some more. His attention shifts away from his hands, after surveying the light scuffs and raised flesh that threaten to split under strain or impact, and his attention drifts towards Garland, pressed flush to the ground, but sitting upright no doubt, nursing a bloodied nose and occasionally checking if his bloody mouth had stopped spilling crimson - no, it hadn't and his mouth was intoxicated by the metallic scent.

"This is about Tala." Garland manages between a mouth that is insistent on drowning within the touch of metal. He pauses to wipe the vermilion stains from his chin, only to only them to spatter the backs of his hands and wrist. Others might have pitied him, pitied him for finding himself within this circumstance, but Bryan doesn't, he stand at full height, and he stands above him, like a King willing to abolish the plague.

"What _you_ did to him." Bryan reminds between gritted teeth. He grits them because otherwise he might spill too much poison and tear Garland limb from limb, and that penalty isn't worth it - but frightening him? Reminding him of just exactly **who** the Blitzkrieg Boys are? How Bryan would revel within the fear that would dance amongst Garland's face whenever the Blitzkrieg Boys were mentioned... Whenever Tala was mentioned.

"I had too." _YOU HAD TOO?_ What do you mean you had too? What do you mean that you had to injure someone so badly that they currently cling onto the thin line between life or death? What do you mean that you had to do this, put Bryan and Spencer through this? Bryan doesn't even give Garland another minute to comprehend the matter, nor excuse what he had just said - because nothing, no apology would be good enough now, nothing would ever be good enough. He's certain that he lunged for him, like a falcon to it's prey - that's probably why he is the falcon wielder and no one else. He fists at Garland's shirt, a handful of material scuffed and balled up between the palm of Bryan's hand, whilst Bryan sets himself upon him, pointed knees etched into the concrete, placed either side of one's stomach. It's the promise that says: _And I have to do this_. He's so engrossed into slamming his fist down onto Garland, that he hadn't even noticed that Spencer had come to scene, but God help Spencer now if he even dared to try and pull Bryan away from him, _lord help him - Bryan would end him_.

There's only so much more of this that Spencer can take, and he's pretty certain that he's heard several cracks and pops, and he's rather certain that Bryan has suffered from his fair share of cracks and pops, and there might be a mix of his own blood dancing amongst the bitter trails of vermilion that seep down one's face and have managed to stain not only Garland's shirt, but also the neck of Bryan's own t-shirt, and he's pretty certain that he has splatters on his jacket too - but that doesn't stop him. Spencer is soon reaching around Bryan's waist to pull him away from the other, and at first it proves to be that little more difficult, because Bryan is forcing himself away from him, attempting to drive a third and a fourth fist into whatever zone is available for Bryan to bludgeon. In the end, Spencer managed to lock tight fists into the material of Bryan's shirt, and provided a sharp pull to pull the smaller of the two off of Garland. He almost pitied Garland, almost wanted to apologise for Bryan's behaviour and then recalled why Bryan had done this... **No**... _Who_ he had done this for.

"That's enoug- _**that's enough**_." Bryan notes the firm tone that takes Spencer's tongue when Bryan attempts to break away from his hold, almost insistent that he wasn't done, that there was still so much more to be done - or that he hadn't done enough, that Garland could still get back up and move... That he could still be someones friend and teammate, whilst Bryan's is attached to numerous wiring and cable, and bloodying Garland's face doesn't feel like it will ever quite equate to amount of pain and torment that Garland had subjected Bryan and Spencer too. There's a moment of silence that follows, as the pair depart from the situation, Bryan remains insistent that he wants to go back, but also remains very aware of how quickly Spencer can react to a situation, never mind the fact that he almost feels like the kid that got into trouble for beating up the school bully, and Spencer is somewhat the disapproving father... _Or at least Bryan assumed he was disapproving_.

"You at least broke his nose, right?"

"Are you fu- _I think I broke his jaw, Spencer._ "


End file.
